


My Younger Daughter

by OliviaMarie



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7194167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliviaMarie/pseuds/OliviaMarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was exactly like his sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Younger Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> Musings of Eddard Stark on his youngest daughter.

From the first moment Catelyn started to be sick, Eddard knew that the child she was carrying would be stubborn and wild. A true Northerner. A true Stark.

 

Throughout the first few months of pregnancy Catelyn would be sick all the time. From sun up to sun down she’d be nauseous and shaky with exhaustion. Then from sun down to sun up she’d be nauseous and wide awake. There was never any rest for his wife, for it seemed only to be when she was dealing with their other two children that the babe would stop for long enough.

 

When the child started to kick it was a ceaseless jab to wherever the fists and feet may be resting, and more sickness for Catelyn to bear through. She was uncomfortable all day, and found no sleep at night. With the added addition of Theon Greyjoy Catelyn really had no time to try and settle the child.

 

The birth took days on end. He’d hear Catelyn screeching in pain and frustration. He’d see the bloody sheets being brought out from the room for washing. Then on the last day of Winter a new scream added to his wife’s and he got to meet little Arya.

 

All she seemed to do was scream and fuss, flailing out with her little limbs to hit whomever was holding her. She was a scraggly little babe, with dark wild curls and a steely stare when her needs were not immediately seen to. As she got older she only seemed to get worse, biting her siblings and breaking all of Sansa’s toys or ruining all her new dresses.

 

She was exactly like his sister.


End file.
